<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tech by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186557">Tech</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Green Pointy Things [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 18: Random Drabble The Lighthouse Cycle 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Green Pointy Things [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/271693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Tech<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> Arrow<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> G<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b> none<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 138<br/>
<b>Prompts:</b> highway, negotiation, version, heart, chapter, performance, computer, nation, ad, sir</p><p>Felicity opened her computer. Her new version of the operating system that was supposed to be like driving a  high performance sports car down a super highway was acting more like a clunker going down a dirt road.</p><p>"Frack!"</p><p>She was about to go into negotiations to distribute it across the nation in a few months. The copy for a full page ad was staring at her from the easel next to her desk. She knew the pitch by heart but it wouldn't do any good if the product was crap</p><p>Her assistant led in a man in a tailored suit. "Ready to sell me on the benefits of using your new system, Ms. Smoak?"</p><p>"Yes sir." Felicity smiled. "Let me tell you all about it. You'll know it by chapter and verse by the time you leave."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>